JSRF:A New Breed of Rudies
by Onizuka0517
Summary: Tokyo-to's skate rudies meet American rudies for the first time!!!


JSRF: A New Breed of Rudies  
  
I thought of this story one day and decided to submit it, someone review it and tell me if it's worth the time to keep going please lol?  
  
Chapter 1: Meet the New Kid on the block  
  
It was a warm, sunny day in tokyo, calm too. Nobody in tokyo had a care in the world. This was the only day every rudie could use for anything they wanted besides the usual turf claiming buisinesss.......Saturday........The only day in the whole week that any rudie had a 99.9% chance of not coming home with paint on their back. Saturdays were usually sorta relaxed, nothing special. For YoYo and Pots, it was just quality time with the Xbox3. Beat, Corn and Gum, The practical "Triforce" leaders of the GG's were out on their Saturday morning Run, checking for nit-picky things, like seeing if any of the GG teritorry was tagged over. Combo and Soda, The brutes of the gang, were hanging all over tokyo, since they had become best friends. Garam and Clutch, the resident ladies men, were hanging without skates at the Shibuya terminal, trying to pick up girls. They decided that if they were gonna get any women, as much as it hurt, they would have to take off their skates so they wouldn't scare off the ladies (as if they didn't already). Boogie, Jazz, Rhyth and Cube were checking out the newest girly magazine (checking out the men, of course). They decided also to stay at the garage with YoYo and Pots, so that they could do their nails and let them dry (they didn't really like YoYo, they thought he smelled funny, they just stayed for the magazine). RoBoy was doing his annual recharge today also( this made it more peaceful, since he made people feel uncomfortable with his constant "Foolish human" and "damn n00b" attitude). This story REALLY begins, though, with the Combo and Soda Group.  
  
Soda: man, did you see that one pass by!? that's incredible, the way they float like nothingness is underneath them! Man, I don't see how anything holds them up!!  
  
Combo: Yeah man, and check out the one on the right, I don't think that that's a standard option on the tail. That has to be an import!  
  
Soda: Man, we could easily do better than those two, whats their names again....oh ya! Garam and Clutch!!!! You see how they get rejected, these are just our types man! big ladies for big guys! HAHAHAHAH!! but you do of course know that they are fakes right?  
  
Combo: didn't you just here me say the standard option thing, I mean't those are definently........  
  
Soda: Girls try too hard sometimes man! just cause we say we want girls with "Junk in the Trunk" and "Pop on the top" doesn't mean we want them to go get some!!!! ( Although it does look nice hehehe).  
  
Combo: You know, your definently right, lets get outta here. Wanna head back to the Garage?  
  
Soda: Sure man, we been out all night, and I'm startin to get tired. Lets go!!!  
  
Soda and Clutch finished lookin at the local strip joint and began to head home. It was their favorite Friday Night- Saturday Morning hobby, Laughing at hookers, They commented from a distance using hovercar slang, they never actually went inside though, they decided they were "above that." They began on their way home and were just passing through Chuo Street when they saw a guy with a baseball cap and a half torn shirt on the ground, his pants were ripped off at about the knees, he was a small dude, about 5'10" compared to Soda and Combo's near 7 feet of height, He looked like a rudie, but something about him was unusual, he didn't have skates on, yet he had paint on the back of his Shirt, The paint said stuff like "loser"and "traitor" on it, and it seemed pretty fresh. Lying next to him was something like a piece of wood with graffitti on the bottom, and not to mention wheels. This seemed unusual to Combo and Soda, (not many Japanese rudies have ever seen a "skateboard" before, only about 2 or three) they heard wheels coming their way. The guy was on the brink of unconsiousness when he mentioned loudly...........  
  
Guy: GO!! GET YOUR ASSES OUTTA HERE, THEY ARE HERE FOR ME!!!!  
  
Soda: What the hell!!!!! I thought you were dead!!!!!!  
  
Combo: Who is "they"  
  
Guy: The Other Rudies!!!! They followed me here! Go, and let them get me!!!  
  
Soda (with a smirk on his face): how many are there and are they about as big as you?  
  
Guy: about 10 of em', and yes, they are about my size. NOW STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND GET OUTTA HERE!!!!!!  
  
Combo: Soda, you don't actually mean we're gonna.....  
  
Soda: Yep, we're gonna fight'em!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sound of spinning wheels came closer to their location, these wheels sounded odd though, not like the usual, smoothe, whizzing sounds of skates, no, these wheels sounded rickety and foreign. Being a rudie makes you realize these things, and if the sounds of the street represent soul, these guy's are carrying some seriously bad Karma.  
  
Now the source of these wheels was visible, they looked alot like the the guy on the ground, with similar clothing, only difference is that they were ON their "pieces of wood" instead of knocked over and barely hanging on to life. They came closer, and for one of the few times in his life, Combo turned down his Boom-Box.  
  
Combo: look at em' go, they got the same pieces of wood under their feet!  
  
Soda: Yeah, that makes em' easier to knock over!!!!  
  
The boarding rudies, which for now I will refer to as "BRUDIES" (Board + Rudies = Brudies lol) were now at Soda's puinching distance, the two GG's stood solid in front of the guy on the ground.  
  
Brudie leader: Heh, what the hell are those things!?  
  
Combo: You tell us first, kid!  
  
Brudie Leader: Damn, you are in some trouble now, the two of you vs. the ten of us! phfff...GET EM' BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Fight ininiated......and ended immediatley, although the Brudies far outnumbered the two, they were VERY low-tech, all it took was for the two to hit the boost, and the ten fell like bowling pins.  
  
Guy: WHOA!!! Man, I thought we'd be dead!!!  
  
Soda: Dude, you expect us to fight and not come out on top?! hehe!!  
  
Combo: Soda, cut the chat and help me get this man to the Garage!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They entered the Garage and the guy looked around from hanging from Combo and Soda's shoulders. He couldnt believe his eyes, the hangouts he was used to were usually very dim, low-tech, and smelled like a wet dog. This was a refreshing change, he thought, but he knew he would have to explain himself sooner or later.  
  
Rhyth: Hey Guys, whats.......who's that on your shoulders!  
  
Combo: We don't know yet, hey dude, what IS your name?  
  
Guy: My original rudie name was Orbit, so I guess thats what you guys can call me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
THE END, for now, cause on the streets there is no such thing as "THE END" 


End file.
